Moon Rabbit Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Mysterious Silver Pouch Dislikes: Ancient Cookie Chest |Affection Effect = Extra points for Honey Rice Cake Jellies |Availability = |Associations = Cocoa Cookie - Friendly Red Bean Cookie - Friendly Space Doughnut - Friendly Carrot Cookie - Friendly |Jelly = Moon Rabbit Cookie Jelly |ZH = 月兔餅乾 }} Moon Rabbit Cookie 'is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2017, alongside her Pet, Moon Mortar. She has the ability to turn into a Giant Rice Cake Bunny to spray points everywhere. She, along with Kumiho Cookie, is usually promoted alongside Chuseok, as her design themes are heavily tied into Korean culture. She was teased the day before her release with a promotional image of her and Moon Mortar in front of the moon together. Skill Transforms into Rice Cake Bunny at given intervals. Rice Cake Bunny turns Basic Jellies into Honey Rice Cake Jellies. After a given time, she then transforms into an invincible Giant Rice Cake Bunny that blasts through obstacles. The more Jellies she consumes, the bigger she becomes. Transforms more often with Level Up. Magic Candy Giant Rice Cake Bunny's landings create Honey Rice Cake Jellies. The stronger the enchanted power, the more points earned from Honey Rice Cake Jellies. Story ''Fresh rice harvested from the happy soils of the Cookie World were used to bake the happy Moon Rabbit Cookie. This Cookie's chubby cheeks are always filled with sweet rice cakes. How cute! But her desire for rice cakes has a dark side, too. When Moon Rabbit Cookie's rice cake craving grows extremely strong, she transforms into a giant Rice Cake Bunny! She then jumps around wildly, crushing everything around her until someone gives her some rice cake to calm her down. Once upon a time, during one of her crazy transformations, the other Cookies tried to keep the giant Rice Cake Bunny in check by grabbing each other's hands and building a circle around her. Ever since, the Cookies have kept a tradition of holding hands and going around in circles under the full moon. '''(Mighty Club) ''My club big! Me ftrong! Me get all wice cake! Ho-ho-ho!'' Strategy Moon Rabbit Cookie gathers most of her points on her own, so the best plan is to just make sure that she is being bounced as much as possible when in her Giant Rice Cake Bunny form. It generally will produce more Jellies by single jumping, landing, and single jumping repeatedly until the ability runs out. Keep in mind that Moon Rabbit Cookie cannot fall in holes during this time period, so there should be no fear of falling from single jumps. Though she can cause obstacle destruction during her ability, because of the amount of time that she spends outside of it, it is generally not preferable to use destruction-based Treasures with her. She will benefit the most from Treasures that award points on their own time. Her own Pet, Moon Mortar, is generally good with her, as it can heal her as well as the Combi bonus providing a significant amount of extra points for Honey Rice Cake Jellies. Statistics Loading Messages New * Wow! Love it! General * I love wice cakes! Yum! * Did thomeone thay... wice cake? * So yummy! * I wanna have moa wice cake! * Wice cake evvyday! * Full moon wice cakes are the BEFT! Yum! * So tafty! * Full moon in the sky, full moon in my tummy! * Wanna twy some wice cake? * Yummy! * I love wice cakes! Yum! * Tho yummy! * Tho tafty! * Did thomeone thay… wice cake? Yum! 1vs1 Race * Wanna wice cake? * I want moa! Yum! * Gimme moa! Yum! * So yummmmy! Tired * Yum yum! Lobby Daily Gift * Pwesent for you! Tap * Hallo! * Do you wike wice cakes? Wanna twy some? * Thanks! Wanna wice cake? *I wanna gib you some full moon wice cakes! *Gimme moa yummy wice cakes! * I wanna full moon wice cake af big af the moon! * If a wice cake filled pouch? * Ew... wice cakes fwum an old box! Gift *If were a wice cake infide? (Given Mysterious Silver Pouch) *Wif if yummy too! (Given Splendid Moon Rice Cake) *Hey! Wat’s not a wice cake! (Given Ancient Cookie Chest) Mighty Club General * Gimme ya cake! 1vs1 Race * Me smash ya! * Me take ya wice cake! Tired * Caaake! Relationship Chart * Cocoa Cookie: Yummy marfmellows! * Red Bean Cookie: Wed Bean's cape wooks...YUMMY! * Space Doughnut: It came from fpafe! * Carrot Cookie: Huh? Cawwot? Updates * April 28, 2018 ** An unlock requirement, reaching Stage 1-6 in Breakout Episode 2, has been added. * July 29, 2019 ** Energy slightly increased. ** Unlock requirement changed from "Reach Stage 1-6 in Breakout Episode 2" to "Reach Escape Level 18." ** Combi bonus increased from +4000 points for Honey Rice Cake Jellies to +13300. * September 10, 2019 ** Increased point values for Honey Rice Cake Jellies. ** Combi bonus increased from +13300 points for Honey Rice Cake Jellies to +15500. Trivia * If her energy runs out during her ability, she will still continue regardless, but at the end she will immediately faint. * The rice cakes that Moon Rabbit Cookie treasures are the soft Korean tteok (떡) kind of rice cakes. **The specific kind of tteok that she is constantly eating is songpyeon. * This Cookie has the most animation frames out of every Cookie thus far. * This Cookie is wearing a child's Korean hanbok, making her the third Cookie to wear the traditional Korean apparel. The other Cookies that wear a hanbok are Ninetales Cookie and Pancake Cookie. * This Cookie is based on the folklore of the Moon Rabbit, and is also most likely in commemoration of the Mid-Autumn Festival, Chuseok, which is celebrated in East Asia. * The reason why the Moon Rabbit Cookie transforms into a soft malleable figure is because in the Korean version of the Moon Rabbit folklore, the Moon Rabbit pounds tteok. * She is the only Cookie that is constantly . * She speaks with a slurred voice, likely because her mouth is full. * According to the Moon Wunch event, Moon Rabbit Cookie likes the color pink. * Moon Rabbit Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Wif if yummy too!"